Will You Catch Me?
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: Rin was hated by everyone, no one love him, not even his own little brother love him, when its finally the time for Rin to break away, a pink haired hero comes to chase after him but can he catch him before he falls?
1. Everything went wrong

Will You Catch Me?

Ao no exorcist don't belong to me, nor is the character inside it, pls do know that this contain yaoi pairing and grammar may be found inside the fanfic, forgive me for any mistake, without further or do let's begin the story [ its not like anyone is going to read this T~T ]

This take place where everyone knows that Rin was the son of satan, everyone still doesn't trust him, especially Konekomaru and Suguro, they despise him.

When days turned to weeks and weeks turned to month, they still despise him, and so they kept bullying him, but each days they treat him worser and worser, even so Shima felt pity for Rin, he realized that no matter what Rin is, Rin is still Rin.

But can Shima make it in time to realize before Rin is finally broken and gone forever?

A dark blue haired boy was laying down on the floor in the roof, looking up at the dark night sky, gazing upon the star as he remembered his past, remembering all the fun he had with his little brother and his father, and remembering the time where everything went wrong, he truly regret everything that had happened, he stared sadly at the sky, wondering why did this happen? Why him? He sighed and kept staring at the dark sky.

"Nii san.." A voice came behind the dark blue haired boy, he stands up and look behind him, seeing a dark brown haired boy wearing a glasses.

"Oh hey yukio!" He greeted Yukio with a wave and his big fake smile, sealing away all of his sad emotion.

The dark brown haired boy fixed his glasses and walk back in and replied harshly at his brother "Quit sulking and get inside".

He replied back with a low "okay" and look down, feel even more sad than he is already, but he brushed that off by thinking positively, thinking maybe he was just tired that's why he was a bit harsh.

A two tailed cat came rushing to the dark blue haired boy, greeting him happily "hey Rin!", Rin saw him and greeted back "hey Kuro".

The black cat look closely at the dark blue haired face, he noticed the sad look on his face "Rin? Are you okay?" He ask.

"Mhmm, im fine, im just a bit tired that's all" Rin nodded, answering Kuro's question with a lie, he went down from the roof with Kuro following him, Rin didn't notice that Kuro was staring at him with a worry face, he knew that Rin isn't okay at all, of course it was obvious when he saw a slight bruise on Rin's left hand.

Rin went inside his room, only to see that Yukio isn't there, he wondered to himself 'did he left for mission?' He shrugged and lay down on his bed, not even bother to change his uniform, he was too emotionally tired, he then closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Rin opened his eyes greeted by the sunligh and a slight burn on his face, he sits up and touch his face, feeling a wet liquid on his face, also slightly burning his hand, he noticed that it was holy water, he look to the other side, seeing Yukio with a bottle of holy water on his hand and stared harshly at him "I figured, maybe by using this you'll wake up" he said.

Yukio grab his coat and wear it, leaving the room without a word, meanwhile Rin could only stare in disbelief as Yukio leave him behind, Rin was still confused, how can Yukio treat his own brother so harshly? Rin shook his head and chuckled, oh yeah that's right.. He is just a killer, a demon that nobody loves.

Rin readied himself and went to school, as he walk he saw Suguro and Shima walking together to school, they also saw him, Suguro stared at him with pure hatred and as for Shima he only stared at Rin uncomfortably. "Oh hey Bon, hey Shima!" Rin greeted them with his usual big goofy smile, ignoring the stare.

"Tch, what is the son of satan doing here? You should just go back to your daddy you filthy demon!" Suguro spat on Rin, Curl up his fist, making him look like about to punch Rin in the face, Shima saw this and tried to calm Suguro down, Rin laughed at Suguro and Shima "you're such a kidder!" He said as he pats Suguro's shoulder.

Suguro gritted his teeth and slapped Rin's hand away from his shoulder, he glared at Rin with pure hatred "Dont you ever touch me, filthy demon!" He growled and grab Shima, dragging him to school, Shima couldn't protest so he just went on with it, and so they both left Rin all alone.

Rin only could watch them left, several emotions was starting to kick in, he tried to seal those emotions away and starts walking again towards the school.

~~~[Time Skip]~~~

Rin was sitting on a fountain, enjoying his lunch all alone, he couldn't even talk with Shiemi, infact every time he go near her, she immediately walked away, he could feel fear in her, well, its common for her to fear him, he is a demon, a scary demon that could kill anyone with his blue flame, when he was in deep thoughts, suddenly he felt water splashes onto his entire body, "w.. Wha-?" He stuttered a bit, there was a moment of silent until Rin felt he was burning, he feel like his body was on fire, he kneeled down and screamed in pain, some of the water went inside his mouth, burning his inside too, he scream and scream until he cant even let out his voice anymore, his throat was sore, he can taste the blood that was slowly pouring out of his mouth 'H-holy water...?' He thought painfully, he could hear laughter from a distance, but he was too much in pain to even look who was behind this.

Rin lay down on the ground sobbing quietly, and just when he thought the pain was decreasing, he felt even more pain, he could hear someone, but he couldn't quite catch what are they saying, he was too much in pain to even know, he screamed again, and finally the person stopped talking, Rin look up, his vision was blurry, but he can see a tall man wearing a what seems like a hat and using an umbrella, he said something, but Rin could only hear some of it "Dont... you'll... Okay" the tall man said as he picked Rin up ( Bride style ), bringing him somewhere so he could heal Rin up.

Rin couldn't maintain his eyes to stay open, he then fall to the darkness.

Shiro: to be continued!

Rin: why are you torturing me like this?

Shiro: because, i like to torture the main character, especially you-

Rin: are you a sadist or something?!

Shiro: *shrugged* dont ask me, idk anything about myself

Rin: =_=)

-—-

Thank you for reading "Will You Catch Me" Chapter 1

Pls review! Seeing review made my heart warm, and i'll try on replying to your review on the next chapter, oh and, what is your favorite ship on Ao no Exorcist? It doesn't have to be yaoi, i respect every ship.

For me my favorite ship is obviously Shima x Rin, idk they look cute together! #hopingsomeonewillreadthis


	2. You are me but are we the same?

**Hello people! Yes i am indeed alive, so sorry for the late update, i`ve been busy with school... anyways im very happy! To know that my fanfic have 18 fav! MY FIRST TIME EVER, THANK YOU ALL OF YOU!**

 **Shiro: yo, im back!**

 **Rin : why do you have to come back?**

 **Shiro: why? Hmmm... well... to torture you more**

 **Rin: evil...**

 **Shiro: i am not!**

 **Time to reply on the review!**

 **Animefreak112097: here is your next chapter bud XD**

 **Nativelittle-fox: awww, thank you so much~ and np! I made this fanfic for fun ^^**

 **Guest: ah... im very sorry for my grammar, i already did proof reading... but with my friend -_-) english isnt my mother langguage and im still learning it on my junior highschool, so sorry if its suck, but thank you**

 **DoctorMerlinReid: i am indeed speechless... thank you so so much! I dont know how to return back your kindness... will this new chapter be enough?**

 **NysiN: i dont really like wattpad that much, but yeh i read some of them in wattpad.**

 **DarkWizard1919: i am! :D**

 **TheSignOfDeath: your username scared me for a moment there XD and do not fear! Here`s your next chap**

 **Vixenlovesninjago: aw shuck, thank you ^_^**

 **Thank you so much for all the kind word, i really really happy to see and read all of your review! Anyways lets continue on the story!**

In Rin`s Mind.

Rin open his eyes, he blinked once and then twice, and then he noticed

something was wrong, everything around him is just black, pitch black.

Rin look around, 'Am i dead?' he think, he was confuse, confuse of what just happened, confuse of where the heck is this place, but his confuseness soon fade away when something clicked on his mind, he remembered that he was drenched in holy water because of someone, who he used to call 'friend'.

He smiled sarcastically, 'I guess i am dead' he thought darkly, he sat down on the none existant floor, his bangs was covering his eyes, but tears can be seen as it falls down on the dark blue haired cheeks, oh he was holding back at first but as he kept thinking that he is really dead, his mask finally broke, tears was streaming down his cheeks, he gritted his teeth in frustation.

Everyone wanted to kill him, no one cared for him anymore, they all hated him, and now his dead "Maybe its the best" he smile sadly.

" **No, it is not the best, its the worst"** out of nowhere a voice could be heard, Rin immediately stand up, looking around to find out whose voice is this, Rin thought that this place was empty, he thought it was just himself in this place.

"Who`s there?!" Rin screams out, demanding an answer, he stood cautiously just in case if this 'voice' was actually an enemy.

" **Who? That`s a stupid question.."** The voice said.

Rin thought to himself 'stupid?`At first he wanted to scold the voice for calling him stupid, but something is stopping him to do so, there was something out of place from this voice, this voice... why does it sound so familiar? He knew, Rin knew this voice was oh so similar to his own voice but its a bit distorted in some way.

" **There`s no need to act so confuse, maybe if i show myself, you wont be so confuse anymore right?"** the voice said, and there it is infront of Rin, blue flames suddenly burst out of nowhere, when the flames finally died out, it reveals a young man, it have the same height as Rin, he smilled at Rin and it reveals fangs, and oh my god... Rin`s eyes widen upon seeing this person infront of him, is he hallucinating or something? `There`s no way...' Rin thought shockingly.

Rin kept staring at the person, this person he have the same dark blue hair color as him, the same height, the same tail, the same uniform- but wait, there`s also some things that doesnt look like him, this person have horns, his eyes are also redder and bluer, the way he stare it look so cold, and it screams danger in his eyes, its like telling Rin to run and never get close to him, "W-what.. how.." Rin stuttered out of shock.

" **You must be wondering why do i look like you right? But isnt it the other way around? The question should be: why do you look so much like me"** He smirked.

This person- no, this imposter infront of Rin, is giving Rin the chill, Rin backed away from this person, still trying to process all this shock

"N-no way..." Rin stuttered, staring deeply into the imposter face

" **Heh... nice to meet you, me"** He smiled sinisterly.

_ TO BE CONTINUED_

Shiro: well that was short... SORRY IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA AHHHHHHH

Rin: WOAH calm yer tits!

Shiro: I CANT, IM PANICKING AHHHH on second thought... im gonna draw

Rin: ._.) are you even okay

Shiro: im fine

 **SEE YA ALL NEXT MONTH HAHAHAHAHAHA PLS REVIEW**


	3. Betray a Friend to Find Another Friend

**Uh- heyyyy guyss... So yeah.. Sorry 'bout this- uhm well i have some difficulties on continuing this fanfic.. One, is of course bcs of ideas.. Yeah im running out of those..** **Second, im a lazy sonuva duck** **And third, i have a life guys-** **But after reading and re-reading all the reviews there this guilt i have inside my chest telling me to continue this freaking fanfic and that is why im trying my best to continue this... Tho I AM VERY SUPRISED THAT YA GUYS LIKE THIS PITY EXCUSE OF A FANFIC-** **Ehem... Anyways, thank you for your kind and supportive words and i hope you enjoy this new chapter-**

Chapter 3 : _Betraying a friend to find another friend_

A man wearing a white elegant outfit with a white top hat is pacing back and forth, he was clearly worried about something, but what could it be?

There was another male in the room with the worried man, he was sitting on the floor while sucking what it seems like a lollipop, he had a green hair with a spike on the middle, if anyone normal sees hair style like that they probably thought it was a weird style.

The green haired male stood up getting tired seeing the man pacing back and forth like a swing, "aniki stop that, it's annoying seeing you walking back and forth" Said the green haired male to the man that he referred as 'aniki(brother)'.

"Oh shut it Amaimon, can you not see that i am clearly worried about our dear half little brother??" Said the man sounding frustrated.

"I know you are worried, but do you have to show it like that..?" Said the green haired male or should we call him Amaimon from now.

The man sighed at the younger male, it's just that he can't easily stay put after what happened a hour ago.

What happened a hour ago you ask? Well.. He's half little brother, Rin got drenched in holy water! A liquid that could possibly a demon!! And do you know how did Rin got in this mess? It's from his so-called friends of course!

After what it feels like a minute, the door to this room opened, and reveals a pink haired teenager peeking through the door, "uhm.. Hello..?"

Amaimon and his brother, Mephisto look toward the pink haired teenager, but their reaction seeing the teenager wasn't happiness infact their reaction was anger.

Amaimon growled lowly at the pink haired teenager, he clearly sees the teenager as a threat, totally not happy.

As for Mephisto, he just stood there, like a gentleman, but that doesn't mean he's not angry at the teenager, oh he was really angry, he just doesn't show it like what Amaimon did, heck he's anger is way scarier than Amaimon.

The pink haired teenager yelp and flinched a bit at the tension and anger filled air by the two demons, "w-wait!! Im not here to cause any trouble, im just here to say sorry to Rin..!!" He said stuttering, well what did ya expect? Two scary demon is angry at him, plus they are demon kings!! If he were to fight them, he wont even last a second.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow, not really trusting this human teenager infront of him, "oh really now...?" He ask.

"Y-yes really!!" The teenager replied.

"Aniki don't trust him, he is just a disgusting human, he might be lying" Said Amaimon, totally not trusting the teenager.

Mephisto think hardly inside his mind, thinking if he should trust the teenager or not, well the teenager is one of those ' _friends'_ who almost killed his half little brother, but by the look of his face, he seems to means it, maybe giving him a change wont hurt, "Very well Renzo, i trust you, but if you ever lay another hand, i will not forgive you, understand?"

Shima nodded his head in agreement, "o-okay, i promise..."

Amaimom doesn't look impressed at all, infact he is still angry, he growled lightly.

"Now now Amaimon, he already promised, if he did break his promise you know what to do" Said Mephisto trying to calm his little brother.

Amaimon just huffed and exited the room.

Shima shivered at Mephisto's words, boy he really had to keep his promise or he'll be dead, after shivering alot, something clicked in his mind, what was it? Oh yeah, where is Rin?? "Uhm.. This might be a bad question, but where is Rin?" He ask.

Mephisto faced toward Shima with a sad look on his face, "i put him somewhere safe and let him heal by himself, of course i helped on cleaning the holy water off him... But im not sure when will he wake up..." Said Mephisto explaining Rin's condition.

The news about Rin's condition wasn't very pleasant nor it was something to be happy about, it gave a stab to Shima's heart, 'it's our fault- no.. It's MY fault' he thought, why is it his fault? Well, he knew something just wasn't right, he knew it wasn't right to treat him like this, he KNEW that Rin is also a human, he knew that Rin was RAISED as a human, god Shima felt like he want to jump to a cliff full of spiders right now, he feel so guilty, why didn't he stopped them? Why didn't he tried to help Rin? Man he's stupid.

"Can i... Can i see him?" Shima ask.

"Of course you can, but don't cause any trouble" Said the king of time

"I won't" Shima said with a serious tone.

Mephisto nodded and took Shima with him to meet Rin.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Well that was pretty long right?** **I didn't end it with a cliffy right?** **Ehem anyways.. That previous chapter was short bcs i write it on my pc, i never write fanfics on pc before, i always write it on my phone just like this chapter, and this is my first time ever continuing my fanfic XD** **Welp i hope you all satisfied with this chapter, and i deeply sorry for the mistake and grammar...** **And i think i'll update tommorow :** **BYE~~**


End file.
